1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing technique executed in an information processor, such as a game device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a menu screen has been proposed in which multiple functional icons and multiple medium icons are arranged two-dimensionally in order to improve operability of a user interface in International Patent Publication WO 2005/109157 Pamphlet.
As various types of game software have been developed, game makers make efforts to introduce new software to users by distributing trial versions of software free of charge, as well as by placing advertisements thereof on TV. With development of the Internet, it recently has become possible for users to download game software from virtual game software shops via the Internet, and there have started new attempts to acquire new users by distributing trial versions of software from such virtual game shops.
At present, game software are already circulated in forms of recording media, such as optical disks and magneto-optical disks. Therefore, storing trial versions of software for sales promotion in the recording media of game software can distribute trial versions of software to users who bought the game software at a same time, which can provide game makers with a great sales promotion advantage. The above way is considered to be very effective as a realistic sales promotion tool, especially because a disk has a memory capacity enough to record a trial version of software for sales promotion due to a large-scale of disk capacity.
In indicating a user that there is a trial version of software in a recording medium of game software, it is preferable that an image capable of attracting the user's interest is provided to a display. Thereby, it is expected that a user installs or executes the trial version of software while maintaining his/her interest. Provision of an attracting image is favorable in a case where only a trial version of software is stored in a recording medium, as well as in the case where game software and a trial version of software are stored therein.